


A Date Denied

by Willow124



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow124/pseuds/Willow124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, this started as a tiny idea about Rick Ford putting Bradley Fine is in his place about his treatment of Susan and her feelings. I really hope you like it. I also hope you think that it's better than the summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date Denied

 “Hey, Coop,” Bradley Fine said as he spotted the other agent, “how about dinner tonight? My treat?”

 

“I'm really sorry, Fine, but I can't tonight. I already have plans,” she told him.

 

“Come on, Coop, it'll be fun.”

 

“I can't, and I'm going to be late. See you later,” she said, walking towards the conference room before he could say another word.

 

Fine sighed inwardly. He had been trying to take Susan Cooper out on a date for weeks now, but she was avoiding him, and he didn't know why. After all, she was in love with him right? She told Reyna that she had been in love with him for years. To make matters worse, every time he tried to corner her, Ford would show up and….

 

“Give it a rest, Beverly Wine. She's never going to want you now that she knows the real you. She's got you figured. You only want her because she can kick your ass, and she knows it now,” Rick Ford stated calmly from where he was leaning against a wall. “You tried to destroy her career, and in the process, you broke her heart. The best part is, she knows what you did. She knows, and now she doesn't want anything to do with you. Leave her be.”

 

“What would you know about it, Ford? Weren't you the one that called her a secretary and a lunch lady?” Fine asked, slightly angry. “You don't even like her.”

 

Ford smirked, “You turned her into a fan girl who worshiped the ground you walked on, and you almost destroyed her. Once you were gone, she was able to earn my respect. I've seen her in a new light, and I don't mean like when I had my eyes nearly burned out with acid while I was destroying a poison fight club where I learned that I am immune to 179 different types of poison. She may have acted like a lunch lady, but it was because of you. She is one of the best agents this agency has ever seen, and she had the highest test scores in decades at the farm. You sniped her before she could learn her value. You are to blame for my previous attitude towards her. Now that she knows who she is and what you were doing to her.”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I am the reason Cooper is busy tonight. It is our six week anniversary. I am taking her out to dinner at her favorite restaurant before we go back to her place for the evening. She declared my flat unfit after seeing the number of traps and explosives I keep there to ward off the large number of assassins after my head and forced me to move,” this last part was said with a slight pout in his voice that didn't show on his face. “My place is more of a decoy now.”

 

“You don't deserve to even be in the same building as her,” Fine stated, glaring at Ford.

 

“Neither do you. At least I'm man enough to admit it,” he stated before following Susan's path out of the room, leaving Fine stewing behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the ending should have more to it, but I don't know what. If you have any ideas, I would love to hear them. If not, I would still love to hear what you think about this. Have a great week.


End file.
